1. Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for simulating the exposure of an image.
2. Background
When capturing images in an environment with insufficient light, a flash is often used to generate light or an ISO setting is increased. However, a flash may be too harsh, and thus may reduce color fidelity. Also, increasing ISO to provide more illumination does not provide more exposure to darker areas, and may also add more “noise” to an image. Furthermore, users are not be able to see a preview of a scene that shows how the scene would appear if captured in an image using the current camera settings and that is modified as the user adjusts the camera settings.